More and more people are becoming more attentive to their physical well-being. Gym memberships have been increasing, and exercise is widely regarded as an essential ingredient in cardiac care. While many of us acknowledge the need to exercise, our busy schedules often make it difficult to go to a gymnasium. Accordingly, many of us miss the exercise that we need to stay fit.
The prior art is replete with numerous vehicles for transporting displays and providing exhibition areas for products and performance. Examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,958,874, 5,310,209, Re. 32,262, 4,689,924 and 5,280,985.
While these mobile expandable structures have been suggested for broadcasting field events, vacation use and merchandising, there is a limited availability of mobile units in the marketplace for providing convenient access to gym equipment for busy individuals. One such unit is called FITNESS-to-GO and is essentially a gym on wheels. This device is an actual truck with a small amount of workout equipment.